The New Allies
by Spikes the Hedeghog
Summary: Sonic finds an old picture of his brother. Dr. Eggman has a new plan to stop Sonic. Will Sonic find his brother. And why did his brother leave? Read


The New Allies

Chapter 1

I don't own any of the Sonic characters, places, etc. I only own the new places, the OC's, the machines, robots, the plot, etc. I invented Metal Sonic's new bodies, but SEGA owns Metal Sonic himself.

Sonic was in his room looking at picture. It was a picture of Sonic but there was someone else in the picture. An orange hedgehog that looked a lot like Sonic but he had quills on his muzzle and more quills on his body than Sonic. "I miss you bro." said Sonic as he was looking at the picture. Tails just walked in." Sonic I've found the location of a new chaos emerald." said Tails.

"That's great Tails. We better get going, huh."

"Yeah… hey Sonic what are you looking at?"

"Oh just a picture of me and my twin brother, Spikes the Hedgehog."

"Sonic… you… have a brother?"

"Yeah, I didn't tell anyone because he left me a few years ago for unknown reasons. I thought if I told anyone they would think he was a bad guy and judge him. I trust he had good reasons and that's good enough for me. Besides you're my little bro."

"Thanks Sonic."

"No problem, now let's go get that Chaos Emerald."

"Right."

Meanwhile in the forest…

"Oh man. I've finally learned how to use my powers… correctly, so I start looking for Sonic and I can't find him." said the mysterious hedgehog. "Oh boy I'm in a real… hey what's this?" The hedgehog jumps down off the tree he was on too see what it was. He walks over to the shiny blue object. "It… can't be that's the gem that gave me my powers. It's a… Chaos Emerald… the very same one that did this to me." He picks up the emerald and examines it. Just then a tall, round man with a large brownish orange mustache in a large, floating, egg shaped craft with a blue hedgehog shaped robot appears father away. "Eggman… he's back." said the hedgehog. "According to my scanners there should be a Chaos Emerald around here. Mwhahahahaha! Soon it will be in my hands because I am Eggman, evil genius extraordinaire!"

"So Eggman's after my chaos emerald, huh. Well I'll let him track me. Vector told me about Sonic and Eggman's "rivalry" so Eggman will run into Sonic and then I will too." So he runs off deeper into the forest. "WHAT the chaos emeralds moving. Grrrrr I'll bet Sonic's got to it all ready, judging by the speed it's moving at… but no matter that's why I brought Metal Sonic with me. I'll find you rodent and when I do you'll pay for interfering with my plans!"

So Eggman and Metal Sonic follow the moving emerald.

Meanwhile…Sonic and Tails are landing in the forest now.

"Love the upgrades on the X-Tornado, Tails."

"Thanks Sonic."

"No problem, now let's find the Chaos Emerald!"

"Uh Sonic?"

"Yeah Tails?"

"We got company!"

Sonic turns around and spots Eggman and Metal Sonic closing in.

"I found you Rodent." said Eggman "Now give me the Chaos Emerald before I take it from you."

"Hate to break it to you Eggman" said Sonic "But we don't have it!"

"Yeah!" said Tails "So leave us alone!"

"Fat chance! I want that Chaos Emerald and I won't stop until I get it. Metal Sonic,

initiate battle mode!"

"Roger that!"

"Bring it on Metal!"

"As you wish."

Metal then charges energy all around him and charges toward Sonic.

Sonic then jumps out of the way with great skill.

"Come on Metal I thought this would be hard." said Sonic

"Heh, don't worry I'm not even trying. CHAOS CONTROL!"

Just then Metal disappears.

"What…he can use chaos control now?" said Sonic

Just then Metal reappears right above Sonic and slams both feet right on Sonic's head sending him towards the ground. Luckily Sonic rights himself and lands with his feet on the ground. "Heh, not bad but one hit isn't the whole battle Metal Head!"

"Neither is one cocky statement." said Metal as he floated down to the ground with his arms folded.

"Ya know I think I liked you better when you couldn't talk"

"Humph, enough talk, Maximum power output initiated."

"Yeah time to party!"

Both fly at each other at high speeds punching and kicking each other. "Come on Metal, take him down!" said Eggman

"Go Sonic! Show him whose boss!" said Tails

Metal noticed something shining in a tree and he got distracted by it so Sonic gave him a round house kick to the face then finished him off with his sonic wind attack. The blast sent him flying right next to Eggman. "Grrrr, Sonic this isn't over!" Just then Dr. Eggman snapped his fingers and a huge robot that looked like Eggman appeared. It had one regular arm but the other arm had a laser blaster instead of a hand.

"Mwhahahahahaha! Behold, my newest creation, the Egg Destroyer!"

The chest opened up and the Egg-Mobile entered it. The chest closed and the eyes lit up. Eggman's voice could be heard via a speaker in the robot.

"I'm ready for you now Sonic!"

"Bring it on Eggman. I'll take you and your bucket of blots down!"

"We'll see Sonic. We'll see. Egg Destroyer full power!"

Sonic and Tails fought Eggman's machine, but it was too powerful.

Eggman moved the blaster right in front of Sonic and Tails. They both were hurt to badly as well as too tired to move out of the way.

"Good bye you annoying pests." said Eggman.

Just as the blaster was charging up, everyone heard a voice "In coming!"

An orange and blue blur slammed into the machine almost knocking it over. It was an orange and blue hedgehog holding the blue chaos emerald. The hedgehog warps in front of the robot while it was trying to balance itself. He charges up chaos energy onto his hand and punches the robot which sends it flying, but Eggman activates the jet pack and flies back to the field. "You'll have to do better than that Spikes." Said Eggman as he landed.

"Spikes…you're back!"

"Hey Sonic, long time no see" said Spikes.

Spikes was an orange hedgehog with blue symbols on his body that looked kind of like an upside down "T". He had green eyes, red bracelet-like objects on his wrist sort of like the ones Sonic had in "Sonic Riders". He wore red and white sneakers that looked a little like the shoes Sonic wore in "Sonic Adventure 2."

"Sonic, that's your brother? He looks different than the picture." said Tails.

"Yup, I'm Sonic's older twin brother and-" Eggman cut in

"I hate to brake up this family reunion but… I'll be taking that Chaos Emerald"

"Sorry guys but we'll have to catch up later, oh and I'm Tails."

"Nice to met you." said Spikes

"Thanks."

"And I'm your destroyer."

Then Eggman fires a barrage of missiles and Sonic and Tails dodge them. A few went after Spikes, so he jumps onto the head of the robot and waits. Once they get close enough to him, he warps away from them and the missiles hit Eggman's robot, damaging it severely.

"Nice one Spikes." said Sonic.

"Thanks, you and Tails were awesome too.

"Thanks" said both Sonic and Tails.

"I'll show you! Full power laser blaster! FIRE!" said Eggman.

Eggman then shoots a huge laser at them.

"Sonic, Tails get outta here! I'll handle ol' Eggman!" shouted Spikes

"Got it. Let's go Tails."

"Okay!"

"Now I'LL show YOU Eggman, CHAOS… BLAST!"

Spikes' attack was so powerful it not only canceled out Eggman's laser, but blew up the machine and sent him and Metal Sonic flying as well. "I'LL BE BACK SONIC!" said Eggman as he was sent flying.

"…Dude… THAT WAS AWESOME!" said Sonic

"Yeah…but… you can use chaos energy? Said Tails

"Yeah, ya see I absorbed the energy from this emerald a few years ago.

That's why I left you Sonic. I was too dangerous because I couldn't control my powers and I thought I'd accidentally hurt you, so I left. And when I started to look for you, I couldn't find you. I met Team Chaotix and they knew you but they weren't sure where you were. I told them not to tell you about me because I thought you'd think I was avoiding you. I wanted to find you by myself."

"Okay but how did you know where we were."

"Easy, I had the Chaos Emerald and was hiding it from Eggman. I met him before and at first he thought I was you, we fought, and I won."

"So, what happened next?" asked Sonic

"I knew Eggman loved chaos emeralds after fighting him the first time and I knew you needed them too, so I hoped he would led me to you. I hid in a tree while you guys fought because I knew you and Tails could handle him and I didn't want to interfere or distract you. After all, that robot, Metal Sonic, was dangerous so I couldn't distract you but when things got messy… well you know the rest."

"Thanks bro. Thanks a lot."

"Yeah, Thank you Spikes."

"No problem guys. "

"Hey you should meet some of our friends, Spikes." said Tails.

"Yeah, great idea Tails!" said Sonic

"Sweet, but who's first?" said Spikes

"How about Knuckles?" said Tails?

"Great idea. Haven't seen Knux in a while." said Sonic

"Well then let's meet him!" said Spikes

"Right!" said both Sonic and Tails.

So Tails got in the X-Tornado while Sonic and Spikes rode on the wings.

"Everyone ready? Asked Tails.

"Yup!" replied Sonic and Spikes.

"All right, next stop Angel Island!" said Tails

"Let's go!" said Sonic.

"Yeah, hit it Tails!" said Spikes.

"You got it!" answered Tails.

So they took off. Meanwhile at Eggman's lair…

"Grrrrrr… DRAT! Foiled again by that meddling hedgehog and his friends. They always interfere with my schemes…but I managed to collect more data on Sonic, Tails, and that new hedgehog Spikes and I'll use all the data I've collected. Now, Metal Sonic, come here."

"Yes, Doctor?" asked Metal Sonic blankly.

"I am going to give you an upgrade. So you must temporally deactivate yourself. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Doctor. Deactivating in 3...2...1."

While Metal was deactivating, a robot enters the room.

"Doctor Eggman, I have news for you!" said the robot.

"Well? What is it?" said Eggman

"The new Egg Carrier and Egg fleet air ships are finished sir."

"Excellent. Prepare them for battle."

"Yes Doctor." said the robot.

"Excellent, all the pieces of my plan are falling together just as I had hoped. Get ready Sonic, here I come. Mwahahahahahahahahaha!"

Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails and Spikes have just arrived on Angel Island.

"So Sonic where's this Master Emerald Shrine or whatever it is?" asked Spikes.

"We're close, right Tails?"

"Right Sonic."

"Humph. We better be. Hey Sonic how about a little race. Just you and me."

"Oh you are so on! I'm the fastest thing alive!"

"We'll see Sonic. We'll see."

"Dude, you totally sounded like Eggman there."

"Yeah, but can we race already?"

"Yeah, let's race!"

"Right on."

They both get into racing positions.

"All right when I say go you go, all right?" said Tails

Both nod their heads.

"On your marks… get set…GO!"

Both ran so fast it was like they were shot out of cannon. They were breaking the sound barrier and both inching a head for only a second.

"Not bad." said Sonic

"Not bad yourself… BUT…not good enough!" said Spikes turning into an orange ball.

"Heh, two can play at that game!" said Sonic as he turned into his blue ball form.

Both made it near the shrine, and saw Knuckles.

"Sonic, slow down!" said Knuckles.

Spikes stopped, but Sonic couldn't and landed on top of Knuckles.

"So who won?" asked Sonic.

"I'll say it was a tie." said Knuckles clearly mad.

"Now, GET OFF ME SONIC!"

"Oh Knux, sorry to drop in like this. Heh heh heh." said Sonic

"Grrrr."

"Heh, sorry."

So Sonic gets off him.

"Now who is this guy, Sonic?" said Knux.

"I'm Sonic's older twin brother, Spikes the Hedgehog."

"What? How?"

So, Sonic explains about Spikes' story.

"Brother huh, interesting. Anyway I'm Knuckles the Echidna but call me Knux, everyone else does thanks to Sonic."

"So you spend almost all day and night watching the Master Emerald."

"Yeah but I have to. It's my duty."

"Well it seems fine to me. I mean you accept it, right?"

"…Yeah, you're right!" said Knux.

So the group starts talking until they here an all-to-familiar voice

"Hey Sugar! How ya been!"

"Not you again Bat Girl." said Knux.

"Hey Rouge, long time no see." said Sonic

"Not long enough." mumbled Knux.

"Hey, I heard that Knuckles." said Rouge.

"Anyway, I'm not alone you guys. I brought a few friends."

Just then a large red metal figure and a black hedgehog walked near the shrine.

"Humph. Long time no see Faker."

"GREETINGS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG."

"Great to see you Shadow and Omega. Oh and I see you haven't changed a bit, Shadow."

"Humph, I could say the same about you."

"So anyway who's the guy with you three." said Rouge pointing to Spikes.

"Yes. Surprisingly I'm interested in who this person is as well. He seems more powerful than you Sonic, but that's not saying much."

"Grrr, watch it Shadow."

"Oh no, I'm so scared. Humph, yeah right."

"All right. That's enough of this. Both of you are acting like idiots." said Rouge.

"… Anyway, I'm Spikes the Hedgehog, I'm Sonic's older twin brother. You all never met me because I absorbed the power of this chaos emerald a few years ago. I became too powerful and left Sonic so I wouldn't hurt him or anyone else."

"Wow, that was very noble of you." said Rouge.

"I'm surprised you even know what nobility is, Bat Girl." mumbled Knux.

Rouge completely ignored him.

"GREETINGS SPIKES THE HEDGEHOG, I AM E-123, BUT REFER TO ME AS OMEGA."

"I am Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form created by Professor Gerald Robotnik."

"Hey there Spikes. I'm Rouge the Bat, but just call me Rouge. I'm the world's greatest treasure hunter."

"You forgot most annoying woman in the world and a thief." said Knux

"Okay, one you're the annoying one Knuckle Head and two I quit being a thief. I just love rare gems."

"Yeah I'll believe it when I see it."

"ENOUGH!" said Shadow, obviously angry.

"Whatever." said both Rouge and Knuckles.

"Stop copying me." said both of them, again.

"Oh boy. We're all just big and happy circle of friends, right Omega?" asked Spikes.

"AFFIRMATIVE, STUPID MEAT BAGS ARE ALWAYS FIGHTING."

Meanwhile at Eggman's lair…

"I hope you enjoy your upgrade, Metal Sonic. Mwhahahahahahahaha!"

Back on Angel Island Rouge and Knux are arguing and so are Sonic and Shadow. Omega, Tails, and Spikes are just talking. Spikes has become good friends with Omega and Tails.

"Are they always like this, guys?" asked Spikes.

"Pretty much, right Omega?" Answered Tails.

"AFFIRMATIVE." said Omega.

Just then Tails and Sonic heard an all too familiar voice.

"SONIC!"

"Oh no, Amy."

Sonic tried to run but Amy got him in a hug and they both fell to the floor.

Shadow smirked and both Spikes and Knuckles cracked up laughing.

"I finally got you my darling Sonic!"

"Okay Amy now can you please get off me?"

"No, you'll run away again."

"Fine then, I'll promise not to run away. Okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay."

Amy let go of Sonic and he stood up.

"Thanks Amy." said Sonic.

"No problem and remember you promised that you wouldn't run away."

"Yeah I know."

"Hey Sonic who's that?" asked Amy.

"This is my brother Spikes."

"… Hello … Amy is it?" said Spikes nervously.

"Yes Amy, Amy Rose is my name and it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you Amy. By the way I think your name is lovely."

"Thank you. Your name is nice too."

"Thank you." says Spikes shyly.

"So Spikes, tell me about yourself."

"Well-" Knuckles interrupted

"Guys the Egg Fleet's back!"

Everyone looks up and sees all the air ships, and the flag ship is right above them.

"Hello Sonic, my loathsome copy." said Metal as he floated to the ground from the flag ship.

"Metal Sonic, is that you?" asked Sonic.

"Yes. I got an upgrade."

The new Metal looked a lot like his Neo form, but he had a few different colors, he had one spike on each arm, he had different markings on his arms and legs, different shoulders, no cape, two spikes on his back and a tail like Sonic's, new feet that resembled Sonic's shoes, and what looked like a vent covering his engine.

Spikes whistles "Fancy upgrade."

"Yeah nice upgrade Metal, to bad we'll have to wreck it." says Sonic

"We'll see, but you probably won't even scratch the paint." said Metal Sonic

"Greetings everyone. I trust you've been well… unfortunately."

They all looked up and saw Dr. Eggman in his Egg-Mobile

"Eggman, what do you want?" asked Spikes.

"What else, I've come to eliminate all of you and take your Chaos Emerald."

"Heh, you and what army?" asked Knux.

"I am so glad you asked me that. Oh boys!"

Then Eggman snapped his fingers and a huge army of his best robots appeared.

"This army." said Eggman.

"Thanks a lot Knuckle Head." said everyone.

"Sorry." said Knux.

"Now, GET THEM!" yelled Eggman.

"Come on guys, let's show em' who we are!" said Spikes

"Right!" agreed everyone.

So they start battling. Sonic homing attacks on the robots, Shadow uses chaos spears, Omega mowed them down with his lasers, Tail deconstructed them, Rouge gave her opponents a few nice screw kicks, Knuckles smashed them all with his rock hard fists Amy bashed them with her enormous Piko Piko Hammer, and Spikes jumped into the air rolled into a ball and shot spikes at the robots while hovering in the air, which easily mowed them down because the spikes detonate when they hit an enemy.

"I call that my spike attack. Now, who's next?" said Spikes

Now, while they were fighting, Eggman and Metal Sonic were watching the battle.

"That's right use all of you're attacks…and then they'll all be used against you, isn't that right Metal Sonic?" asked Eggman.

"Correct Doctor, they all will be crushed, and the chaos emerald will be all ours!"

"All right Eggman, we beat your army and now you're next!" said Sonic.

"Mwhahahahahaha, you fell right for my trap, Sonic. My army was supposed to be destroyed. While you were all fighting, Metal Sonic here was copying all your attacks. In other words the army was a decoy. Now Metal Sonic, DESTROY THEM ALL!"

"Understood. Initiating battle mode. I am at full power."

"Bring it on Metal Head!" shouted Sonic in a determined voice.

So, Sonic uses a Sonic Wind attack but Metal cancels it out with a chaos spear then screw kicks him. Amy tries to hit him with her hammer but he uppercuts her. Knuckles tries to throw a boulder at Metal but he grabs it and throws it at Omega, who was trying to blast him. Then he shoots his lasers at Knuckles. Shadow and Rouge try to double team him, but he uses chaos blast. Metal looks around for Spikes, and just then Spikes warps in front of Metal, charges up chaos energy to his fists and gives Metal a hook, jab, and then an uppercut. Metal goes flying straight up in the air, then Spikes warps up above Metal and slams both fists on Metal's head. Finally he charges up more energy, and sends a beam of energy down at Metal Sonic which hits him dead on.

"Yeah, bull's eye!" said Spikes.

"Oh no, Metal Sonic's been destroyed, not! Take a better look hedgehog!" said Eggman.

Just then the dust cleared and Metal got up with a few dents here and there, but he was fine.

"WHAT?" said Spikes.

"Oh and here's the worst part… for you!"

Metal Sonic's dents and damaged body parts were being fixed. Then Metal attacked and defeated everyone and took the chaos emerald.

"Face it you can't win, so surrender!" said Eggman.

"Never." said Spikes

"You hurt my friends and now…YOU'LL PAY!"

Just then massive amounts of energy kept forming around him. It didn't stop ether.

"Danger, danger, high levels of chaos energy found. Name: Spikes, Species: hedgehog, Threat Level: high and rising!" said Metal.

"Oh no, Metal Sonic get out of there now!"

It was to late Spikes was smashing him like he was nothing. Metal's entire body was damaged severely all most completely destroyed.

"Ahahahahahaahaha! You weakling. You never should have got in my way! Now, Chaos Emerald, come to me." said Spikes in a scary tone.

The Chaos Emerald started floating and landed in the palm of his hand.

Spikes' power left him just then and he collapsed. The chaos emerald fell out of his hand.

Then to make matters worse Metal Sonic started to repair himself. Shadow notices this and attacks Metal Sonic, and Sonic helps out. However, Eggman took the chaos emerald while they were fighting. Metal was defeated, so Eggman pushed a button on his consol a

a hose came out of the Egg-Mobile and sucked up what was left of Metal's body.

"You'll all pay for this embarrassment, especially you Sonic!" says Eggman as he retreats.

"Get back here Eggman!" says Sonic but it was too late, Eggman had retreated to his flag ship.

"Darn it, he got away." said Sonic

"Rouge, Omega are you okay?" asked Shadow.

"Yeah" said Rouge. " I'm fine."

"AFFIRMATIVE SHADOW, MY BODY IS IN RECOVERY MODE." said Omega

"Humph, glad to here it." said Shadow.

"Tails, Amy, Knuckles are you guys okay? asked Sonic.

"A few bumps and bruises but I'm okay." said Tails.

"Oh Sonic, I'm okay as long as you're here." said Amy.

"Yeah I'm fine too. It'll take more than Metal to keep me down and out." said Knuckles.

"Good to hear."

"Sonic, what about Spikes?" asked Amy.

"Oh no Spikes!" said Sonic.

They all walk over to him. He's unconscious on the ground.

Meanwhile at Eggman's lab…

"So Sonic thinks that he has me beat after defeating you Metal Sonic."

"Probably, I mean he is Sonic after all."

"Yes, but now to more pressing matters. Your data disk was all most destroyed. luckily I was able to transfer the data to the new disk and replaced what data was destroyed."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"No problem, now then, I've set up cameras all over the areas. I'll send my robots near those areas and when Sonic and friends come I'll collect their data. I've got the Molecule Fusion machine, the asteroid made of rare metals, your data disk, and the blue prints for your new body. All I need is more data on Sonic's friends."

"Soon, Sonic will be destroyed, Doctor Eggman."

"And then I'll build the Eggman Empire over the ashes of the United Federation! Mwhahahahahahahaha!"

Meanwhile, Sonic and friends took Spikes to Tails' lab to see what happened.

"Is he going to be all right Tails?" asked Amy.

"I don't know his heart rate is a little slow but-" he was cut off.

"Tails, his heart rate is increasing… it's back to normal!" said Sonic.

"SHADOW AND ROUGE, SPIKES IS AWAKENING." said Omega.

"Good to hear." said Rouge.

"Ohhhh, what happened?" asked Spikes.

"I've got a splitting pain all over."

"You got angry at Metal Sonic and almost destroyed him. You weren't acting like yourself and when you touched the Chaos Emerald you collapsed on the ground." said Tails.

"Oh no, I didn't tame my power and I lost control. I could have put you all in danger. I'm very sorry guys, I should leave."

"Please Spikes, don't leave." said Amy.

"Yeah you're the only one who can give me a challenge." said Shadow with a smirk.

"Thanks, but what about you guys?" asked Spikes.

"Heh, we can take care of ourselves." said Sonic giving Spikes a thumbs up.

Just then everyone heard a loud ringing noise.

"Sorry guys I'll take care of it." said Tails.

So he walks into his room and checks his computer.

"I have a message… from my brother." said Tails.

"I had better read it: Dear Tails, how you doing little bro? Me? I'm doing fine. As you know Dahlia is fine. We both miss you. I want you to know that even though I adopted Dahlia, I still care about you… so I'm coming over to your place to prove it, as well as meet your friends, especially Sonic. I might stay with you as well. I know the directions and I'll be there today. Love your brother, Gray Prower."

Tails sat in his chair to think before he finally spoke. " Well I'd better tell everyone, but first I'll make some calls to our other friends. Tail first called the Chaotix.

At Team Chaotix's house…

The phone started ringing.

"Charmy get the phone and see who it is." said Vector.

"But I don't wanna!"

"Look Charmy, I don't want to pay the electric bill but I have to."

"Fine."

"Hello this is the Chaotix Detective Agency, how may we help you? Oh hi Tails! Okay, okay. I'll just clear it with Vector. Hey Vector, VECTOR!"

"WHAT IS IT CHARMY!"

"It's Tails, he wants us to meet some people."

"Tell em' we'll be right over."

"Hey says we'll be right over. Bye."

"Espio get ready we're all going over Tails' House." said Vector

"Roger."

Back at Tails house…

"Hey someone's at the door." said Sonic.

He opens the door and Vanilla, Cream, Cheese, and Big were there.

"Hello everyone, good to see you." said Vanilla.

"Hi, Miss Amy, Miss Rouge, and Mr. Sonic, Mr. Knuckles, Mr. Shadow, Mr. Omega, and Tails." said Cream.

"Chao!" said Cheese.

"Hi Everybody." said Big.

"Is this the person you wanted us to meet Tails?" said Cream.

"One of them, Everyone I have to tell you that I have an older brother named Gray and an adopted older sister named Dahlia the Cat. Gray's eighteen and Dahlia's sixteen. Gray allowed you Sonic, to adopt me secretly. He had to take care of Dahlia when both Gray and my parents died along with Dahlia's parents in a fire in the forest where we lived."

"Wow Tails, that's tough. I'm so sorry." said Spikes

"I never knew Tails. I'm incredibly sorry, but why didn't you tell us?" said Sonic.

"Gray wanted it to be a secret. He didn't want you or anyone else to think bad of him, you know saying he couldn't take care of me, so you would have to.

I knew you wouldn't say that, but he insisted." "Okay I understand, Tails."

Meanwhile…

"Gray! Are you ready to go yet!"

"Almost Dahlia, I'm making sure the car is fine."

"Listen Gray, It's a high performance automobile with system check. We would know if it was malfunctioning."

"Unless the system check is malfunctioning."

"Good one."

"Thank you, now let's go, the car's ready."

"Right."

Dahlia and Gray get in the car and speed off.

Back at Tail's house, the Chaotix just arrived.

"Hey guys good to see… SPIKES! You found you're brother! I'm so happy for ya." said Vector

"YAY SPIKES!" said Charmy.

Espio smirks and says "So you finally found him. All of us are happy for you."

"Thanks you guys, ALL of you, not just the Chaotix. I'm happy I have friends like you." said Spikes.

He turns to face Espio. "Thanks for being my mentor, Espio."

"No problem, it was an honor to have you." said Espio with a grin.

So Tails explains the story to the Chaotix. Afterwards they hear a noise that sounds like a car engine. Then they see a long car-like vehicle coming near the house. It was a metallic purple color with a red front and hot rod flames, an exposed engine, six small pipes in the middle of the car (three on each side) and eight large ones in the back (four on each side). It had a cockpit cover instead of side doors, and a door in the back that goes up and down like a door on the back of a truck. The car does a donut then finally stops then the cockpit opens and a tall gray fox and a black and white cat jump out of car. Then the cockpit closes and locks itself. "What's up guys, the names Gray Prower and this is Dahlia the Cat, my adopted sister."

"Nice to meet all of you." said Dahlia.

Gray was a dark grey three foot nine inch tall fox with purple eyes. He had a red pilot's scarf around his neck, goggles on his forehead, Elvis style hair, black and purple shoes, cuffs on his gloves, a high tech watch on his wrist and a tool belt around his waist. He looked like an older version of Tails. Dahlia was a black and white cat with yellow eyes, a white stripe on her head; a white muzzle and the inside of her ears were white too, unlike Blaze's ears. She wore purple and white bell bottom pants, a purple and white T-shirt, a belt made of soft material around her waist, purple shoes that looked kind of like pumps. She had a long, skinny black and white tail, which was fuzzy at the end, long black and white hair, strands of hair near her eyes down to her neck, a gold necklace connected to a pendant with a cross on it, four gold rings on her fingers, both sets of rings were on the same fingers but on the opposite hand, two on both of her index fingers and two on both fingers right of her middle finger, one gold plated bead bracelet on each wrist and a big purple bow on her head. She was the same height as Knuckles.

"So, you're Tails' real brother huh?" said Sonic

"Yes, and you must be Sonic. I've heard good things about you from Tails and I can tell they are all true. And these must be your friends well, let's see if I can guess all your names, shall we?"

"Okay Gray, I'll bet you mess up at least one name." said Dahlia.

"You're on."

Gray clears his throat just then. "Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Omega, Rouge, Big, and Knuckles. I don't believe Tails informed me of who you are." said Gray.

"Sorry Gray, but you didn't know he was so…you lost!" said Dahlia.

"But Tails never told me who he was."

"Then you shouldn't have made a bet."

"Fine, what do you want?"

"To drive your car for a whole week."

"Fine." then he gives her the keys.

"Yessss."

"Okay, let's see if you can guess who he is, Smarty." said Gray.

" Fine. Hmm you look like a …Spikes

"Ding, you've got it. My name is Spikes, Spikes the Hedgehog. I'm Sonic's older brother. I'm kind of new here."

"It is a Pleasure to meet you." said Dahlia.

"Same here." said Gray.

"And I was right Bro." said Dahlia.

"Fine. I was wrong…this time."

"Whatever. I still won."

"Why don't we all come inside my workshop?" asked Tails.

"Great idea Tails." said Gray.

So everyone enters his new workshop. Then Eggman's face appears on tails' computer.

"Good evening Sonic. Ah, I see you have made some new allies…too bad you'll still fail

in defeating my plan."

"And that is?" asked Sonic.

"You know what? I'm not going to tell you. Except, the army and ships you saw before are nothing compared to what I can do now"

"But you don't have all the chaos emeralds to be much a threat." said Sonic.

"Actually I do. While you wasted your time with your friends I spent all my time collecting all seven Chaos Emeralds. And with that I bid you all…adieu."

"Does this always happen?" asked Spikes, Dahlia, and Gray.

"Yeah, pretty much." said Sonic.

Sonic and friends went to Central City to see the president, and the commander of GUN. At the president's office."

"Sonic, good to see you again." said the President.

"Nice to see ya too Mr. President."

"Hello everyone. I hate to break up the reunion Mr. President, but we have the matter of

utter importance." said the Commander.

"Oh right. As you all know Dr. Eggman has returned and is more dangerous than ever. We need your help everyone to stop him."

"You got it Mr. President." said Sonic.

Meanwhile an earthquake is going off near Central City, and beneath the city, in an old, abandoned GUN base, something is happening. An entire room is frozen in cryogenic ice and with it, a humanoid hedgehog trapped for over fifty years. When the earthquake occurs, the ice cracks in a few spaces, and the eyes of the hedgehog open and light up. A voice was heard in the abandoned base. "CHAOS…BLAST!" all the ice shatters just then, and most of the room is in ruins. In the midst of the room, stands the hedgehog, alive and free.

"Ahaahahahahhahahahahahha! Ah, at long last I am free! Freed from that wretched prison, forever! Now then, I had better put my plan into action, but first I'll find out how long I've been sealed up for." So he checks the computer in the other room. "It c-can't be, I-I've been sealed up for over fifty years! Fifty years…and I never said good bye to everyone I loved. Those people will pay for what they did to my family aboard the Space Colony ARK. They WILL pay!" then the hedgehog disappears from the room.

Back at the office.

"Is everyone all right?" asked the Commander

"Yes we're fine." said the President.

"But that was one heck of an earthquake!" said Spikes.

"I haven't felt an earthquake like that in over fifty years." said the Commander.

"It's almost unnatural for an earthquake like that to happen." said the President

"Not really Mr. President, with all due respect, I've been studying this region and I've found that the earthquakes happen about every fifty years in this area." said Gray.

"Ah, you're right. It must of slipped my mind."

"Yes, well, I'm glad everyone's alright." said Gray.

A day after the earthquake, the scene changes to Dr. Eggman's base.

"Ah yes, it's finally done! I have upgraded Metal Sonic.

The robot walks into the room.

"Hyper Metal Sonic activated."

"Excellent work doctor." said one robot.

"Now, I'll start phase one of my plan. Metal Sonic."

"Yes, Doctor." said Metal.

And with that they all board the Egg Carrier.

Meanwhile at ten o'clock at night the same hedgehog from the abandoned base is standing on the roof of the highest skyscraper in Station Square.

"Humph, a lot has changed on this planet since I've been gone. The humans have done quite well for themselves and I see GUN has set up three bases in Westopolis, four in Station Square, and seven in Central City. It will be fun turning them all into rubble. There's one close by, let's see how fast I can destroy it. Hahahahaha!"

Then he charges up a small ball of chaos energy and sends it toward the building. It blows up the almost the entire building. All that's left is rubble.

The fire department and the police department arrive at the base. Everyone survived luckily. The hedgehog just watches.

"Don't worry humans, your pains and sufferings are nothing compared to mine. The humans come to save each other now, but when an old man, a twelve year old girl, and a whole group of people are framed and punished all for a lie, how many humans come to their aid? None. None at all." the hedgehog shed a few tears but he wiped them from his eyes as fast as they came.

"Do not worry Gerald, Maria, and everyone else who suffered aboard the Space colony ARK, I WILL destroy GUN for what they did to us!" A few weeks later Sonic, Spikes, Amy, Tails, Gray, Knuckles, and Dahlia all went out to Station Square to have some fun. They all agree to do what each other wants. They decide to settle who should go first like adults…yeah, I mean rock, paper, scissors. Spikes goes first, then Amy, Sonic, Dahlia, Tails, Knuckles, and finally Gray. Spikes picks getting some food for everyone at his favorite hot dog place, and he pays for it all. Amy picks the mall. The guys except for Spikes hang out together. Spikes joins the girls and Spikes actually liked being with the girls … or at least Amy. He also bought some stuff for himself too. He bought a white cuffed shirt, a tux, a nice pair of shoes, and a tie. He also bought a necklace for someone else. Amy bought a lot of stuff, but Dahlia, not so much. After a while they checked out and met there friends at the middle of the mall. Sonic picked the baseball stadium, Tails was the umpire. The teams were Sonic, Knux, and Amy versus Dahlia, Spikes, and Gray. Spikes and Sonic were the team captains. Sibling rivalry? Nope. Just good old fashioned friendly competition. Sonic's team won, but it was pretty close. How close? Like one-point close. Dahlia picked a martial arts studio. Sonic challenged Dahlia and got flipped over pretty easily. Dahlia has super strength and is awesome at all the martial arts, better than black belt awesome (if that's possible), as is Gray.

Then Knux challenged Dahlia next. It was a good fight but she won again. Tails wanted to go to the museum. Knuckles' head nearly exploded from all the learning. Knuckles picked the park to relax at. Gray wanted to check out the GUN base to up the security, etc. Plus he wanted to see everyone. Then all of them notice energy balls exploding near the base as they're walking towards it. They hear a maniacal laugh coming from the top of the building. They all look up to see a hedgehog standing on top of the base, the same one that blew up the other base. "Ahahahahahahahahahaha! That's right, run you weaklings. You can run, but you can NEVER hide from me!"

"Hey pal, what do ya think you're doing?" said Sonic.

"Oh, it appears I have guests." says the mysterious hedgehog.

He jumps down from the building and lands about ten feet away from everyone. He gets up, bows and then speaks "I am Maverick. Maverick the Hedgehog." The Hedgehog's body shape itself was exactly like Shadow's. He had blue symbols on his body. The most noticeable one was the one on his forehead. It was a big circle with a line on top of it that covered most of his head. His body color was a darker red color than Knuckles with crystal light blue eyes that sliced into you like a sword, white fur on his chest like Shadow's fur but longer, shaped a little differently, and fluffier. His voice was kind of similar to Shadow's voice but it was a little deeper. He had large dark silver metallic air boots and big dark silver metallic gauntlets. Both sets of objects had lines and symbols like on a microchip. He had dark blue rings on the boots and gauntlets. The air boots were very similar in design to Shadow's air shoes.

"I don't care who you are, what you're doing isn't right! It's unfair!" said Gray.

"Unfair? Unfair?! Don't you DARE talk to me about unfair, my whole life is unfair! I lost everything and everyone I ever cared about! And it's all because of GUN! I will crush all of their bases in the United Federation, with my own two hands! And I will conquer the United Federation, myself!" shouted Maverick.

"Hey there he is! That's the hedgehog that blew up one of our bases. Get him!" said one of the agents.

"Idiots! You think you can stop me? Ha! That's a laugh. CHAOS…BLAST!"

With that one attack most of the block, the road and the base was in ruins. There was also a huge crater near the base and the agents were hurt pretty badly.

"Wow, this guy's kind of scary." said Tails.

"I'm not afraid of him!" said Knux.

"Yeah, me neither!" said Sonic.

They both charged at him. He dodged, their attacks, then shot beams of energy at them. Knux avoided it and Sonic out maneuvered him and hit him with a sonic wind. Maverick was surprised at his speed and was hit by the attack, which pushed him into a wall. Knux got his shovel claws out and punched Maverick…hard. The dust cleared and a huge beam of energy came out of the dust and hit Sonic and Knux it continued for one hundred fifty feet. Maverick walked out of the dust almost completely unharmed.

"Still not afraid of me?"

Both Sonic and Knux were out cold for now.

"All right, now it's our turn." said Dahlia.

"Yeah we'll show you!" said Spikes

"Humph, show me what? How to lose?" said Maverick.

"Amy, Tails, take care of Sonic and Knuckles." said Dahlia.

"Right!" said both of them.

So they begin fighting, however little did they know that the battle was being watched by none other than Dr. Eggman himself. Aboard the Egg carrier…

A robot is summoned to the room.

"You called, Doctor?"

"Yes, find out whatever you can on Maverick the Hedgehog."

"Doctor, we believe he is some how connected to your grandfather." said the robot.

"My Grandfather Gerald eh? Well, just when I think I'm done learning about him he always surprises me. I suppose we'll never see or hear the end of the ARK's history."

He then clears his throat.

"Find out everything you can about him from the secret GUN data I took."

"Yes Doctor."

"Hmmm, I wonder if I can use him." said Eggman with a wide grin.

"Well, we'll just wait and see. Mwhahahahahahahaha!"

Back at the fight, everyone is breathing heavily. The team has done pretty well in fighting Maverick. Both sides are exhausted.

"Not bad. You're all very good fighters. Even your unconscious friends were tough. I made a mistake challenging you all in the condition I was in, but let's how well you can handle this… CHAOS… BLAST!" said Maverick.

"Chaos shield!" said Spikes.

A large blue dome appeared on Sonic, Spikes, Knux, Dahlia, Tails, Amy and Gray. It protected them all from the attack.

"Humph. I had better retreat. This isn't over." said Maverick just before he disappeared.

"Shoot, he got away." said Spikes.

"Ow, what happened." said Sonic.

"Maverick knocked you and Knuckles out." said Gray.

"Yeah, but we hurt him pretty badly." said Dahlia with a smirk.

"Darn, I missed it." said Knux.

"Well Gray looks like we can't see the inside of the base."

"Yeah I know, Sis."

"I think we had better get going." said Tails.

"Yeah, let's go. We can take the Spikes Express. All aboard!"

They all go near him.

"Chaos control!" and with that they disappear.

At night, one day later on top of the highest skyscraper in the city, stands Maverick, watching the city and thinking.

"Who are they." Maverick ponders.

"They look like me… at least the hedgehogs do. I've never seen any of my blood relatives before, or anyone that looks similar to me… except of coarse, Shadow."

"Who are they? I must find out who they are, but in order to do that, I need a powerful computer to do research on. The only one I know of is the main computer in the Space Colony ARK."

"Hello Maverick."

He turns around.

"Gerald? Wait no, you're not Gerald."

"Correct. I am his Grandson."

"Ivo Robotnik, I presume. Gerald told me quite a bit about you. I see you don't just think like him, you also look like him."

"Thank you. I overheard that you wanted to know who the beings you fought before were."

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Good. Then help me. You and I could make a very good team."

Maverick starts thinking then finally says "Alright, you've got it. I'm in."

"Excellent." says Eggman with an evil grin on his face.

"Now, come with me."

At Tails base the next day…

"Tails you have an E-mail." said Dahlia.

"Thanks."

"Hmmm. It's from the GUN Commander. Dear Tails I would like to inform you that we need to hold a meeting for the GUN staff and you and your friends today at 5 o' clock

in the afternoon. The Commander. All right I'll get everyone to go to the meeting."

At the meeting…

"As you all know the being known as Maverick has been destroying our GUN bases and we need all of your help.

"You got it."

"Good, for those who don't know what he looks like here's a photo of him." said the Commander. He shows them a large picture of Maverick.

"Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, is there any free food?"

"Charmy pipe down." said Vector.

"But, I'm hungry!"

Vector holds his hand over Charmy's mouth and holds him, but Charmy keeps squirming.

"Oh brother." says Espio as he slapped his forehead.

"Well, maybe we should take a break." said the President.

"Yes we're all getting hungry."

Charmy busted out of Vector's grip.

"YAY! FOOD!" said Charmy.

Meanwhile at Eggman's old pyramid base, Maverick and Eggman are reactivating the portal to get to the ARK.

"I'm finished, Doctor." said Maverick.

"Excellent, Prepare it for the trip. We have all that we need, now." said Eggman.

"As you wish."

He actives it.

"Now then, let's proceed with our plans." said Maverick.

"Yes, let's."

Everyone boards the teleporter to the base. Then they disappear from the base.

A few days later Station Square is under attack by Dr. Eggman and Maverick. Maverick has made thousands of dark copies of himself made from pure negative chaos energy and Eggman has his best robots and weaponry with him. GUN and all of Sonic's friends are fighting them off while Maverick and Eggman mock them, as well as attack them from a distance. They finally defeat all the enemies and now must face Eggman and Maverick.

"So you think you've won by defeating my army? You idiots, I have not yet begun to fight. Meet, Hyper Metal Sonic!"

"Fine, we have no choice but to fight him." said Sonic.

"Yeah, let's double team him." said Knux.

"Right."

They both charge at him but at the last second he grabs their necks, slams their heads together and throws them but they land on their feet, neither believing what just happened.

"I am much more powerful than before,"

"Very clever, Ivo. Very clever indeed." said Maverick, clapping.

"Wait, where'd he go?" asked Sonic.

Sonic's question was soon answered as both of Metal Sonic's feet sent Knuckles and Sonic flying into a building.

"Oh ho ho, looks like that hurt…a lot, eh Maverick." said Eggman.

"Yes, they'll be feeling a lot of pain for about a week." said Maverick.

"Surrender, you worthless copy." said Metal Sonic.

"I'm getting sick of you Metal!"

"Good. Then that means I'm doing part of what I was created to do, now all I have to do is destroy you."  
"Not on your engine!" says Sonic.

They both charge at each other at blinding speed.

"I'm not letting Sonic do all the fighting!" said Shadow.

"Yeah, I'm ready to take Eggman down!" said Vector.

"Yeah let's show em' what we can do." said Spikes.

Then all Sonic's friends fought Metal, but Eggman and Maverick joined in the huge battle. It took all of Sonic's friends to stop them. All were exhausted but Shadow and Maverick.

"So, it's just you and I, Shadow."

"Yes, and that's just how I want it, no one to slow me down."

"So here you stand against me. Even though I gave you your powers and I gave my DNA to make you."

"What?! Impossible!"

"No, not really, I will tell you how it's true. I never knew my real parents, but meet Gerald at a young age and meet Maria when she was a baby. I lived with the Prof. for many years and watched Maria, who was like a little sister to me, grow. I received my chaos powers from a failed experiment using radiation and a Chaos Emerald. I helped create the Biolizard and I was the one who sealed it up. My DNA is the reason you, Shadow, don't look like a black arm alien. I despised the thought of trying to create the "Ultimate Life-Form" but I reluctantly helped when I knew it could save Maria, which was the same way Gerald felt. I did not trust Black Doom, so the Eclipse Cannon was my idea and I made the blue prints. My DNA balanced your body out so the Prof. could give you a heart like Maria's and not like Black Doom's. I helped create you as well. I took Maria to the infirmary as the raid was going on after she saved you, but I couldn't save her or anyone else. I was captured and was to be executed, I could have easily stopped them, but after an earthquake the base was falling apart, I saved everyone but was crushed and couldn't free myself because a large piece of the ceiling fell on the cryogenic ice pods which made the entire room freeze. I was awakened by another earthquake and set myself free."

"No…I-I can't remember."

"I know. Ivo told me. I can give you your memory back. I have it saved, just join us, Shadow. What do you say?"

"Shadow don't, please" said Rouge.

"DO NOT LISTEN TO THIS STUPID MEAT BAG SHADOW. WE NEED YOU."

"I…"

"You know I am not lying, Shadow, look deep within yourself and you'll now I am right."

"I…I believe you…but I will not betray my friends."

"I see, very well. If you are not with me, then you are against me. You shall die for this decision!"

"Just try it!"

"I won't just try, I shall succeed!"

Both start fighting and the battle soon becomes intense. The speed and power of the both of them, was incredible. Maverick was winning and was ready to finish Shadow off, when a car nearly hit him. Seconds after a huge flame hit Maverick and the car, which caused the car to explode. However Maverick walked out of the mess hurt badly but alive, and he was…well let's say angry, mad and furious would be understatements.

"SHOW YOURSELVES!" shouted Maverick.

"Fine by us."

Both figures turn out to be Blaze and Silver.

"Finally, they're both here." thought Eggman.

"Glad we could join the party." said Silver.

"Yes, it would appear it as if it was going to end." said Blaze.

"Oh, I can still end it, Miss Blaze."

"You know who I am?"

"Yes and I know who you're friend is too. It's Silver. Ivo told me so much about you two."

"Well we can stop you together!" said Blaze.

"Humph, I doubt that."

"Doubt this!" said Shadow warping in front of Maverick and giving him a roundhouse kick to the chest, which sent him crashing into five buildings and then a large hill.

"Arrr, I'm too weak after those last few attacks. This isn't over Shadow; we'll be back to full power. And then you and your "friends" will pay!"

Then Maverick, Metal Sonic, and Eggman retreated using chaos control.

"Shadow, you all right?" asked Silver.

"…Of coarse I am."

"Seems like you didn't change."

"Silver, argue later, we gotta check on the others." said Blaze.

"Right."

Everyone else wakes up and they all make it to Tails' base to discus a plan.

"I say we all team up to take control of the Egg Fleet, that way we can use the ships to take out Eggman. Even the Egg Carrier's super cannon charged by all the chaos emeralds can't take of the ships down." said Vector.

"And how do you suppose to do this, Boss." said Espio.

"Simple, we send a spy into the ship, one that Eggman will trust, in other words Rouge, and-"

"Wait, what's in it for me?"

"Rouge, can't you do something from the goodness of your heart?" said Sonic.

"Sorry, Big Blue, but I need something to…motivate me; I mean being a spy is hard work."

"Fine you'll get to keep a Chaos Emerald." said Spikes.

"Now, let's get back to the plan, you were saying." said Blaze.

"Right, Rouge will team up with Eggman, then secretly steal data from the computer about the Egg Fleet and the Egg Carrier, take as many chaos emeralds as possible and afterwards, we mount our assault using the data we got." said Vector.

"Well, I suppose it's worth a shot." said Silver.

"It could work." said Blaze.

"Better than just sitting around, twiddling our thumbs, while Eggman's on the loose." said Spikes.

"Well, clocks ticking, let's get the plan into action." said Shadow.

"Right."

A few days pass and Rouge makes it to Eggman's base with a "plan" to steal the Master Emerald.

Rouge's POV

I hope this works. I'm sure Eggy will love my fake plan. The door's opening.

"Rouge? What a pleasant surprise. Come in."

"Sure." I got him right where I want him.

"So what brings you to my base?"

"I just wanted to see you, Eggy."

"Humph, Rouge the Bat doesn't visit just to "see" me, I know it's something else."

"Well, I want to team up and I think I can help you find Sonic's weakness." I knew that would get him.

"Weakness eh? Hmm, I could use that. Allow me to introduce my-I mean OUR team."

Maverick and Metal Sonic enter.

"Doctor can we trust her?" asked Metal.

"Of Course."

"Oh and who's this tough guy over here?" I asked.

"I am Maverick the Hedgehog and it's a pleasure to meet a women a sophisticated as yourself." then he takes a bow.

"Great to meet you too."

"Please, the pleasure is all mine." cute and kind, to bad he's on the wrong side, but maybe I can change that.

"Well make yourself at home Rouge; I'll be in my lab. I have a top secret prototype I am working on.

"Thanks Eggy."

End of Rouge's POV

Eggman and his robots leave except for Metal, Eggman told Metal to watch her.

"Metal Sonic, can you be a dear and show me where my room is." said Rouge.

"Go straight and it is the door on the left."

"Thanks Hun."

So she finds the room and puts he stuff away while Metal waits near his charging station.

"Humph, I know she's up to something. I must go to recharge though. The cameras will watch her, so I need not worry."

And Metal leaves, while Maverick's asleep on his bed in his room. Rouge hid a machine in one of the walls. When everyone left, Rouge shut of the security and stole data about the Fleet and everything else.

She kept on thinking about Maverick, but she transferred the data to Sonic anyway. She also came across a few secret weapons but couldn't read them because Eggman arrived and she closed it out and disappeared. At Tails' lab…

"Well Vector, does this look like enough data to you?" asked Espio.

"Hmm, I think so. The bottom of the Egg Fleet air ships, even the Egg Carrier, is their weakness, they're heavily guarded with laser cannons, but breaking in is doable."

"Yay, let's go take down Eggman!" said Charmy, flying all over the place.

"You're just as hyper as ever, aren't cha." said Spikes.

"You have no idea." said Vector.

"Oh, I think he does." said Espio.

"Well, we'll begin the attack tomorrow, everyone get ready." said Tails.

The day after Rouge got a call from Sonic saying the invasion was going to start soon.

She escaped but she didn't leave unnoticed, Eggman had finished his prototype and Metal Sonic's upgrade but he locked them away for another plan. All of the air ships Tails and Gray made were fighting the fleet. Eggman noticed Rouge's ship…

"Why, Metal Sonic was right, oh well, I'll show them what MY ships can and WILL do! Ready all cannons, open fire!"

"Humph, I can't believe I trusted her." said Maverick.

"Do not fear, she will pay for betrayal." said Metal.

"Doctor, they've taken over some of our ships and destroyed a lot more." said a robot.

"And they are coming for us." said Metal.

"Never fear, the greatest scientist of all time always has a deadly plan B. Ready the Super Egg Power Cannon!"

"Yes, Doctor." said The robots.

The front of the Egg Carrier moves forward, opens up and then moves backward. In the opening a large cannon comes out. It starts charging up massive energy.

"Super Egg Power Cannon, FIRE!!!"

Just then massive blast incinerates all nearby ships sending them toward the ground, and some of the ships had Sonic's friends on board. They were picked up by Gray's ship, but hurt pretty badly. Eggman's cannon was ready to fire again when it exploded, and most of the other cannons stated overloading.

"Someone's here wrecking my beautiful battle ship!" said Eggman.

"Looking for me?"

Eggman turns around.

"Shade, I should have known. Get her!"

"Bye." she then disappears and Eggman's goons crash into the wall.

"Idiots." said Eggman.

"Ivo, they're boarding" said Maverick.

"Good, give them all a warm welcome.

"Can do." said Maverick.

"Roger." said Metal Sonic.

"Okay, we made it." said Silver.

"Good. Let's not get cocky." said Spikes.

"It doesn't matter, you're all finished anyway."

"MAVERICK!" said Tails.

"The one and only."

"Thank God." said Spikes.

"I agree one is enough, I need no "Fakers" in my way."

Just the team came under attack, and then Metal Sonic landed.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, I brought a friend. And now, you all will perish."

"Heh, we'll see." said Sonic.

"Oh, I see you and your red friend are awake. Well, I'll put you to bed, permanently."

"You talk tough, but let's see you back it up, pal." said Dahlia.

"Very well."

"Wait, I'll fight Maverick, alone." said Spikes.

"Are you nuts?" asked Sonic.

"No, I'm not."

"He's right, he can do it." said Vector.

"Well, you're either brave or you want to suffer a painful death, but either way, I shall win."

"Humph, you gonna keep talking or are you gonna start this."

"I've never seen anyone so willing to fight, maybe this will be interesting. I shall enjoy this." and Maverick flies at him.

"Time to rock n' roll." and Spikes flies at Maverick.

Both were punching and kicking to fast to see. It seemed like a tie for a while. Maverick shot blasts of energy at Spikes, but he reflected and a few slammed into to Maverick. Spikes continued his assault until Maverick was shot thought a few walls.

Spikes knew a blast was coming and he dodged it but Maverick appeared and knocked Spikes around too. The energy was dynamic, finally both charged at each other and blew up the whole top of the Egg Carrier. Then it finally exploded with all that power, but everyone escaped. Sonic's side and Eggman's side continued to watch the fight.

"Maverick, knock him out for good!" said Eggman.

"Take him down Spikes!" said Amy.

They are locked in combat trying to overpower the other.

"Not bad, you must of been hiding this power."

"I try."

"Well, you shall fail."

"I don't think so."

Both increase power more and more until a huge explosion in the sky, caused by them, blows them away everyone had to duck.

Some of the Chaos Emeralds went flying, so Sonic got three and Eggman got two, and the other two flew off. Both Maverick and Spikes were in bad physical condition. So Eggman and his gang retreated with an unconscious Maverick. Spikes was also out cold too, so Amy carried him to the Egg Fleet ship they took. Gray worked on him in the infirmary. Shade, Amy, and Rouge helped Gray get the tools he needed, while the computer analyzed Spikes' body.

"Well Gray? Is he going to be alright?" asked Dahlia.

"I am pretty sure he'll be fine. Although I noticed his body is low on chaos energy. I believe it heals and toughens up his body. If he runs out completely, while he's unconscious, there's a chance he could die."

"Oh no." said Amy.

"Well, how much does he have?" asked Dahlia.

"Roughly 25%. Maybe 30."

"So how do we give him his power back?" asked Shade.

"I have a machine that can do it. I just need a Chaos Emerald."

"Do you have a machine for everything?" asked Rouge.

"Pretty much."

Sonic looks around and sees Shadow in a dark corner by himself. He looks like he's thinking about something.

"Something wrong Shadow?" asked Sonic as he walks near Shadow.

"Actually yes, what Maverick said before bothers me. I was created by him which means he's the only thing alive from my past."

"Yeah. But is it something else?"

"Well, every time I try to put my past behind me, it comes back to haunt me. And whenever I found out something from my past, it's bad. The Prof. trying to destroy the world, Black Doom wanting the chaos emeralds to "help" the humans and now Maverick. And I always try to do good for Maria and the Professor and my allies, but…I feel that Maverick isn't like the other times."

"What do you mean, Shadow?"

"Gerald went insane and reprogrammed the ARK to destroy the planet, we stopped it. Black Doom tried to use the planet for energy because of the deal with Gerald, we stopped him. Now, Maverick is neither truly evil nor power hungry. He's just like me before. Except he wants GUN taken down, not the planet."

"So, are you saying we shouldn't fight him?" asked Sonic.

"No. I'm saying we should try to change him, make him good again. It's not impossible, I sense good in him, we just need someone to bring it out. What do you think."

"Hey, it's worth a shot."

"…Thanks Sonic."

"No problem."

"So, how's Spikes doing, Rouge?" asked Shadow.

"Well Grey's got a chaos emerald to recharge his body."

"Hmm, so his body "makes" chaos energy, eh ?" asked Shadow.

"Yes. Believe it or not, when Spikes absorbed the chaos emerald's energy, it mutated his body. It made all his organs, internal and external, stronger. The adrenaline in his body contains chaos energy. But he also has a new small organ to produce it too. However his body is too exhausted to produce any chaos energy at all." said Gray

"Which is a problem." said Vector.

"Precisely. So the only way to recharge him is with a Chaos Emerald and my machine." said Gray.

"Well then, get the machine ready, Gray." said Sonic.

"Roger, that."

Meanwhile at the ARK, Eggman's having a fit…again.

"No, no, no, no, NO! It's NOT fair. I spent all that time building the fleet, and the army, AND the Egg Carrier, getting all the chaos emeralds, getting Maverick to join our side and now look! HE BEAT ME AGAIN! THAT SONIC! IT'S NOT FAIR!" shouts Eggman while smashing his fists on the computer.

"Why do I keep losing to him?!"

"Doctor, Maverick's coming around." said a robot

"Good. Maybe today isn't all bad after all."

"DRAT! I don't believe it. Knocked unconscious by that amateur!"

"Maverick, calm down. It's alright." said Eggman.

"No, I underestimated him, I deserved to lose. What's wrong with me? I seem different everyday. It's not like me to underestimate my opponents. And it's not like me to lose either."

"Well Maverick, it seems as you didn't lose." said Metal.

"What are you babbling about." asked Maverick.

"You were both knocked unconscious, but Spikes still unconscious." said Metal.

"Hmm, this could buy us some time to get the other two emeralds." said Eggman.

"And or take back the ones Sonic has." said Maverick.

"I like the way the way you think."

"Thanks."

"Now get the Chaos Emerald radar ready. We're leaving."

Back at Tails' base…

"Well, looks like Spikes woke up." said Blaze.

"Thank God, he's been out for three whole days." said Sonic.

"And those three days were the best I've ever slept."

"Mornin' sleeping beauty." said Vector.

"Always the funny one, eh Vector." said Spikes.

"Well this is interesting. I never would have thought you had a brother, Sonic." said Shade.

"You and everyone else." said Knux.

"Well, now that Eggman doesn't have all the Chaos Emeralds we can relax a little, and introduce ourselves. I'm Silver."

"Name's Spikes."

"I'm Blaze."

"I'm Dahlia."

"I'm Gray Prower, just call me Gray."

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Shade the Echidna, of the Nocturnus Clan."

"Wait…You're a Nocturnus? That's almost impossible! The Nocturnus Clan disappeared over 4,000 years ago."

"Actually, we did disappear, but we invented tools to let us travel back to this planet. We were trapped in a dimension that prevented us from getting older, almost like no time passed at all." said Shade.

"Fascinating, I studied ancient civilizations for many years, but the Noturnus was one of my favorites." said Gray.

"Interesting, any reason?" said Shade.

"Simple, your clan was the most powerful and high tech civilization in history. I received some of your tech from GUN, and it fascinates me."

"Were you able to understand and use the tech?" asked Shade.

"Actually, yes"

"How is that possible?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, neither Tails, or GUN could figure it out." said Rouge.

"I am a super genius, I will not stop until I know what makes something tick." said Gray as he pulls out a piece of Nocturnus tech.

"This is the energy blade called the leech blade, that the Nocturnus use as weapons on their armor."

"Well, I'm very impressed by your knowledge." said Shade.

"I'm working on creating something using some of it."

"Oh yeah, you're secret project!" said Tails.

"Right bro, but I can't unveil it until the prototype's done."

After a while Rouge leaves secretly and everyone else discuses a plan.

"Alright, we need a plan to stop Eggman." said Vector.

"Yeah, we know he's hiding the ARK." said Gray.

"Hey you guys wouldn't know what happened to know where Rouge is, would you?" said Knux.

"No." said Tails.

"Why." said Sonic.

"Well, I tried to give her a chance."

"What happened?" asked Gray.

"Our Chaos Emeralds are gone."

"No!"

"So, now we're way behind everyone else."

"Well, then we can get the two chaos emeralds that no one has." said Shade.

"Right."

At the new Egg carrier ..

"Sir, we have an enemy ship on screen." said a robot.

"Yes, it's Rouge's ship." said Dr. Eggman.

"What?!" shouted Maverick.

"Let me see that. Let her enter, I'll deal with her myself."

"Good idea." said Eggman.

Maverick leaves the room and starts running to the docking bay. The door to enter the Egg carrier opens and Rouge's ship enters. Maverick finally reaches the room and waits until the docking bay hatch closes to enter the room.

Maverick's POV…

I enter the room and I wait. If that bat thinks she can fool me again she's in for a deadly surprise. As the saying goes: fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me. Now, she leaves her ship and walks to the door. I warp in front of her, as she's about ten feet from the door.

"Hey Mavy, is Eggy home?" says Rouge.

I reply "Sorry, but you'll have to deal with me … and I HATE traitors."

I try to attack her but she dodges.

"What's the matter Mavy, I thought a man like you wouldn't hit a lady." she says.

Cocky fool.

"One: I'm an evil man, and two:-" I warp in front of her

"You're a traitor, not a lady"

I nail her in the face with a kick, and she falls. Then I grab her by the neck and hold her up one foot off the air.

"I thought you cared about me but you fooled me." then I tightened my grip.

"You broke my heart, so now I'll break you."

"Maverick, I-I-I, I'm sorry; I do care about you that's why I stole their Chaos Emeralds. I didn't want to betray my friends, but I love you."

"What? Wait, that's a lie."

"No I'm telling you the truth! Give me a chance!"

"Fine."

So, I put her down and release her. She places all three emeralds on the floor. I use my chaos powers to levitate them. I check to see if they're all real. They are all real and I send us to the chamber to put them in.

"So… you really meant it?"

"That's right Mavy, I meant it"

After she says that I smile.

"I apologize for everything I said and did. And you are a lady. A beautiful lady. And-"

I walk over to her I hug her.

"I love you too."

End of Maverick's POV

At the control room…

"Well, it would appear we have a new ally on our team." said Metal Sonic.

"Yes, for now it would appear so." said Eggman.

Eggman called up Maverick on his com-link, just then.

"Maverick, it's time for the invasion of Central City, are you ready?" asked Eggman.

"I am." he replied.

"Good, we're right above it, Eggman out."

"What's wrong?" asked Rouge.

"The invasion happening, you up to it?" asked Maverick.

"I suppose, but I'd look out the window before it starts."

Her walks over to the window and sees Sonic's friends about to break in.

"Darn him."

A large explosion occurs in the flying fortress.

"Maverick get rid of them!" shouts Eggman.

"I'm on it."

Sonic and crew head for the vault but Maverick and Rouge appear in front of it.

"That's far enough, Sonic." said Maverick.

"So, Rouge is helping Maverick, now I've seen everything." said Knux

"Shut up Knuckles, before I make you shut up." said Rouge.

"All right, enough of this."

"Doctor!"

"That's right. Now, Sonic, your team has got Two Chaos emeralds and we have five, so let's make a deal if one of your super forms can beat Maverick in his super form, I'll surrender and leave peacefully, and you can keep the Chaos Emeralds, all of them."

"And if Maverick wins?" asked Spikes.

"Then you retreat, we get all the chaos emeralds and the invasion continues. Fair enough for you?"

"Depends. You gonna keep your word?" asked Sonic.

"Yes."

"Then Maverick, you'll fight Spikes in his super form." said Sonic.

"Excellent."

"Good, a rematch."

"Can't wait." said Maverick.

Then the Chaos Emeralds form around them and they chaos control everyone to the deck to watch the battle. Maverick and Spikes go into the air and then they transform. Maverick's super form is gold with the same color markings and red eyes. Spikes' super form has pure white fur with gold colored symbols, the same kind of gold as Sonic's super form, all the quills on his head go up, and he has red eyes.

"You ready to lose?" asked Super Maverick.

"I was about to ask you the same question." said Super Spikes.

The battle ensues, both turn into energy balls slamming into each other Then Maverick shoots balls of energy at Spikes, but he blocks. Maverick warps near him and slams his elbow into Spikes' face. Spikes shoots a huge beam at Maverick which sends him flying about one hundred feet backwards. Then he starts punching and kicking him until he goes even father in the air. Spikes is about to bash his head in but he grabs his hand and throws him into a mountain. Spikes gets up and charges at Maverick at full speed with full power, while Maverick does the same. They crash into each other creating a large explosion in the air.

"Put the shields up, NOW!" shouted Eggman.

"Yes, Doctor." said Metal Sonic.

The shields activate, and just in time to because Maverick crashed into it right after it went up. Spikes pushes him into it harder, shocking him, but Maverick uses chaos blast on Spikes.

"All right, it's time to end this!" said Super Maverick.

"Yeah, you're finished!" said Super Spikes.

Maverick's body charges up with energy and Spikes' body does the same.

"CHAOS LIGHTNING!" said Maverick.

"CHAOS CYCLONE!" said Spikes.

The attacks collide and the power is incredible, both attacks cause the whole fleet to shake.

"The shields aren't gonna hold Eggman." said Gray.

"Metal Sonic, full power to the shields!" said Eggman.

"Roger."

The blast blows up the fleet and Maverick loses his super form, the shield breaks and he crashes on the deck. Super Spikes separates the Chaos Emeralds and releases him all over the planet so Eggman can't take them. Then Maverick realizing he lost, gets up as best as he can and looks at Spikes, eye to eye.

He says "Good job, Spikes. I lost, so finish me now."

He raises he fist and looks like he's about to hit Maverick but instead Spikes helps Maverick up and smiles.

"I don't understand? Why didn't you kill me?" asked Maverick.

"You're not a bad guy Maverick. You just need to know someone cares about you. We care. We fought you because our friends were in danger, but now we want to hold out a hand in friendship. What do you say?" says Spikes as he holds his hand out.

"What about Rouge?" asked Maverick.

"We know Rouge cares about you and tried to turn you good. She's with us too."

Maverick grabs Spikes hand gets up and shakes it.

"I guess that makes us allies… and friends."

"I guess so."

Then Eggman walks up to Maverick to tell him something.

"I'm glad to see you happy Maverick."

"Thanks, Ivo."

"But from this point on you and I are rivals. Understand?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

Then Eggman smiles and enters the Egg Carrier with Metal Sonic.

"We leave peacefully today, Sonic but soon we'll be enemies again" said Eggman before he left. Every one gets in Gray's ship and leaves.

At the control room…

"You win today Sonic, but my next plan shall not fail." said Eggman.

At Gray's ship…

"Welcome to the team, Maverick." said Sonic.

"Thanks, I suppose. Don't worry I'll be ready when you need me."

"Good. Because we'll have many battles coming soon." said Knuckles.

And with that they fly off, waiting to stop Eggman's next scheme.

**THE END**

Words from the Author:

Well I finally finished it. It is done. Just to inform my readers this is the beginning of a series of fan fictions by me. I hope you enjoyed reading it more than I enjoyed writing it. Review it and tell me what you think of my story and which of the four OC's I have put in my story you like the most. There will be a lot more OC's coming your way. Some our mine and some our my friends. Until the next fanfic, so long!


End file.
